Meteo L-Drago LW105LF
Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (known in Japan as Meteo L Drago LW105LF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is the evolution of Lightning L-Drago 100HF and is owned by Ryuga. It was released on September 18, 2010 in Japan and it's evolution is L Drago Destroy F:S. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. Energy Ring: L-Drago II *'Weight': 6.03 grams. The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L-Drago II contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. Also contrasting to the first L-Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago II has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The use of rubber allows for the increased ability for L-Drago II to "pain split" with an opposing right spin Beyblade. This increase in Spin Stealing capabilities has not lowered L-Drago II's Smash Attack, as the shape of the rubber is able to provide Smash Attack. This also makes it hard for unbalanced tops to defeat Meteo L-Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo) and Barrage Mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo). Barrage Mode has been proven superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip to the opposing bey, thus increasing its spin-stealing ability. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 - Absorb: 4 Fusion Wheel: Meteo *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold jaw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use. Use in Customization Meteo and L-Drago II have found usages as both a Smash Attacker and a Spin Stealer. These combos currently include Meteo L-Drago 85/90/100 RF/R2F/MF, and MF Meteo L-Drago 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Meteo L-Drago CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Meteo L-Drago ED145WD is your prime choice. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Left Wing 105 *'Weight': 1.50 grams LW105 has 3 wings protruding from it's circumference. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 track. It is the opposite of DF105 & W105. Attack- 1 Defense- 1 Stamina- 0 ' Performance Tip: Left Flat﻿ *'Weight: 0.71 grams LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat Bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other Flat Performance Tips, however due to it's jagged form, is more aggressive than other Flat Performance Tips made of plastic. Like all Flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Bottom than RF/R2F/LRF with increased Stamina. It is one of the fastest Bottoms. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese Dragon but engulfed in flames. Other Versions *'Meteo L-Drago Ultimate Reshuffle Set L-Drago Version': Contains a red, and a blue recolor of Meteo. Contains two unique L-Drago II Energy Rings named "Assault Version" and "Rush Version", and a blue, white and purple recolor of the original L-Drago II Energy Ring, "Absorb Version". (BB-98) *'Meteo L-Drago Dark Flare Version': CoroCoro special release. *'Meteo L-Drago Gold and White Version': A gold and white recolor released in the Triple Battle Set by Hasbro. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction: 'Ryuga first used this move with Lightning L-Drago in Episode 49 (anime) Trivia *'''Meteo comes from the word "meteōros" meaning "high in the air." *When the heads cover the silver parts of the Meteo Wheel, it looks like a complete dragon head. *It's Beast form is the first and currently only form in which it is different from it's pre-evolution. Gallery bb88.jpg|Meteo L-Drago LW105LF takara-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-88-meteo-l-drago-lw105lf-92edb.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging MeteoLDrago.jpg|Stats MeteoL-DragoMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2165_370689123.jpg|Meteo L-Drago LW105LF - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Gold and White) dragonballzcentral_2165_370773562.jpg|Bottom t01500150_0150015010771594220.jpg|Meteo L Drago LW105LF - Dark Flare Ver. (Black and Red) 140-1-.jpg|Meteo L-Drago rush ver. ImagesCAG6W4BJ.jpg|Meteo L-Drago assault ver. $(KGrHqEOKicE0p-5h-I1BNbj5w3dYg~~ 12-1-.jpg|Meteo L-Drago absorb ver. (recolor) MeteoL-DragoPackage.jpg|Hasbro Packaging AssaultMeteoL-DragoPackage.jpg|Assault Ver. Hasbro Packaging thumb|300px|right|Meteo L drago ad Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades